Sweet Kisses
by starlenia
Summary: After Matthew nearly getting hit by a car Alfred has come to realize that everything doesn't last forever, and that he needs to tell Matthew how he feels.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.

Here you go Yuki! Thankyou for the reviews! I hope that you all enjoy this story!

Oh! And a warning to you guys. This is rated M, so…haha

* * *

Matthew didn't see it coming. But the lights were coming towards him too quickly for him to move out of the way. That was, if he could even move. His legs seemed to be frozen to the spot on the road. Matthew squeezed his eyes shut as the car flew forward. He was just crossing the street, he had looked both ways. Oh no…he hadn't seen it. It was all over. He was going to—

Something hard slammed into him and Matthew, knocking him off of his feet. At first he thought he had been hit, but when he felt himself hit the ground he knew that he hadn't. what had happened? Who had hit him?

"Shit, Matthew." Matthew tried to open his eyes, and as he did, he felt a sharp pain in his head. A concussion? It was better than being dead… "Matthew?" his eyes swam for a moment, trying to take in what was going on around him, still blurring from hitting his head like he did. The voice was even distorted to his ears.

"Mnnn…"

"Matthew. Mattie. Mattie." There were arms around him, and he could feel the warmth of the person beside him. Slowly he began to regain his senses. Alfred. Alfred at saved him. Of course he had. He was a hero.

Matthew let the American hold him a little longer, relaxing into the firm hold the other had on him. Alfred smelt good, like…clean laundry and Axe.

"Al…" He murmured softly into the other man's chest.

Alfred moved him away from his body, looking into his eyes, searching his face.

"You fucking scared me Mattie…"

"Sorry…"

"Why didn't you move?"

"I…I was…I guess I was just to scared to move…Sorry."

"Damnit…don't apologize to me. You almost _died_!" Matthew smiled a little to himself, Alfred always showed such concern for others. Part of Matthew wished that it would just be him that the American acted like this towards, but that was part of who Alfred was, and…Matthew loved that about him. He cared for people. Genuinely cared.

"Sorry…" Matthew said again.

"Damnit Mattie! Come on." Alfred began to stand up, helping Matthew stand as well.

"What?"

"My house. I need to have my mom see if you are alright."

"Kay…" Alfred's mother was a doctor.

"Did you hit your head?"

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

As Matthew began to walk he noticed that the pain was mostly on the outside.

"Not really, I think I'm bleeding though, and there may be a bump there, but it didn't hurt too badly…"Alfred gave him a disbelieving look. "No, really." Matthew smiled. "I'm fine. I think,"

The American chuckled.

"Well still, she'll check it out and we can put some ice on it."

"M'kay."

* * *

Matthew hissed as the cold pack touched his head. Alfred's mother was only in for a second before she had to run out for a surgery, saying she should be home later that night. Of course she inspected Matthew's head, deemed him fine but in need of an ice pack and Alfred sighed heavily, obviously relieved.

"How're you feeling?" Alfred asked, looking over at Matthew from his seat on the couch. Matthew got up from the kitchen stool and placed the ice pack in the sink touching his head. Wet and cold, but…it felt better.

"Good."

"Awesome! I was seriously worried there…"

"Yeah…sorry."

Alfred stood up and walked towards Matthew.

"Stop saying that you're sorry man…I'm just happy you're _alive_." He chuckled, and Matthew couldn't help but think of how musical and nice his laugh was. The Canadian found himself smiling as well.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Me too."

There was a short pause, and Matthew looked at Alfred to see what was wrong. He was biting his lip, his blond hair falling over his face a little, casting shadows on his handsome features, his cowlick sticking out on his head. The light from the setting sun was pouring in through the windows making him look even more amazing. Those beautiful blue eyes slowly met Matthew's, and the Canadian tried to stop thinking about the American that way.

"Mattie…" Alfred bit his lip again, and looked away. Matthew's heart skipped a little bit at the tone of his voice.

"Y-Yeah?"

Once again those orbs of endless blue were locked on his and Matthew couldn't find it in himself to look away. He wanted to keep staring at Alfred, to drink him up until he was full. Alfred was like an angel from one of those old paintings, absolutely beautiful. Perfect. The American looked away, his thick eyelashes making shadows on his cheeks due to the orange light that t]was filtering in.

"…you…" Matthew stopped his thoughts, trying to focus on what Alfred was saying.

"Eh?"

Alfred looked at Matthew again.

"I'm…I was really worried that you were going to die Mattie. You really, really scared me there. I could only see that car coming, and you standing there like a deer in the headlights. I screamed your name but you didn't hear me, so I ran at you. The only thought in my mind was that I wanted to save you." He stopped himself, taking a slow step forward.

"Because you're a hero." Matthew smiled.

"No…It wasn't that. It was more like….If he dies, what would I do? I couldn't handle it. I…Mattie." Alfred was now closer to him, and Matthew noticed that he himself had backed himself up into the counter.

"you what?" He felt his mouth getting dry, his heart racing. What was Alfred trying to say? Matthew thought he had an idea, that he could grasp what the American was saying, but he wanted it said out loud. He wanted to hear the American say it.

"I… love you…." Those blue eyes glowed with confidence, nervousness, excitement, love, fear. Matthew blinked at the words said aloud. They seemed to echo around him, making his heart skip beats and a tingling sensation start all over his body. Why did he tingle? His mouth was going dry, he found himself breathing heavily.

"You." He tried to swallow.

"I love you. That's why I couldn't live without you. You're everything to me. Mattie I know it may seem weird to you, and you may not like hearing this, but…I do. I have for a long time now. For the past two years after I realized it." He took a deep breath in and gave Matthew a breath taking smile. "I feels good to finally tell you."

"Al…" Matthew blinked, the pieces coming together in his head, making his eyes widen, then he smiled. "Al…Me…Me too—" Before he could even finish speaking, Alfred let out a happy noise, and pressed his lips to Matthew's. The Canadian couldn't react at first, but slowly he let himself melt into Alfred's embrace. Alfred's tongue darted out, licking Matthew's lower lip. With a shudder, Matthew opened his mouth allowing the American entrance. Matthews fingers slid through Alfred's hair, his smooth, silky hair, knotting in it as he pressed himself even closer against him.

"Mhnn." The moan rumbled in Matthew's throat. Alfred clucked and moved his lips away from Matthew's beginning kiss him elsewhere. Matthew's heart raced as his back pressed against the counter, his eyes fluttering as Alfred sucked on a point right below Matthew's right ear, his tongue gliding occasionally across the Canadian's earlobe. Matthew let out a soft gasp and he felt Alfred's lips curve into a smirk. With one last nibble on the side of Matthew's ear Alfred continued to move down his neck, the American's hand wandering up the front of Matthew's shirt. "Ah…" Matthew sucked a breath in his finders began tracing lines over Matthew's stomach, his lips still moving across Matthew's neck. The Canadian squeezed his eyes shut with a moan as he felt his pants getting tight on him. "Ah-Alfred." He breathed, his voice husky.

The American moved his head from Matthew's neck with one last little nibble and looked at him.

"Your face is too cute Matt." He grinned. Matthew knew his face must be beat red. He was in a fever right now, his body burning from where Alfred had touched him. He wanted more. Alfred would give him more. Teasing like this was just not right.

"Your room." He growled. Alfred's eyes widened for a moment before he grinned and pulled Matthew away from the counter, towards his room. Matthew would see that he was breathing hard as well, his usually clear blue eyes feverish. They both had the fever and there was only one way to get rid of it, to sweat it out.

As soon as they entered Alfred's room, the American shut and locked the door behind him, his fingers already were gliding over his belt, undoing it. Matthew stepped towards him, pushing the American onto the bed.

"I'll do it." He smirked. Alfred blinked before smiling himself, and moving his face back up to Matthew's. Matthew's fingers fiddled with the front of the belt, unhooking it, and unzipping the American's pants. He could feel that the other man was hard as well. Good. Matthew broke free of Alfred's lips, and reached for his shirt, hands met his and Alfred helped him slide the cloth over his head, flicking it away without care. Alfred proceeded to do the same with his own shirt. As soon as it was all clear Matthew brought his lips back down on Alfred's, hungry for more. He tasted too good.

"Ah!" The Canadian's hand had slipped down Alfred's pants, gripping him. It was amusing to see the American's eyes roll, his back aching ever so slightly as Matthew moved his hand around the other's penis. Alfred hissed in a breath and began to work at his pants, Matthew moved away reluctantly, allowing the American to kick his pants and underwear off. Matthew did the same, and then pushed himself back onto the American.

Ecstasy coursed through Matthew as their skin touched, moving against one another. It was almost unreal. They were both breathing heavily, and Alfred flipped Matthew over, deepening the kiss even more as saliva dripped out from the side of Matthew's mouth. They parted, and Alfred brought the kisses lower. His fingers burning wherever they touched, and they touched _everywhere_.

"Nghh." Matthew's hands shook as they knotted in Alfred's hair, Alfred slid his tongue in circles around the Canadian's belly button and soon he moved too far down and Matthew had to move his hands to the sheets on his sides. His back arched as Alfred took him into his mouth, his tongue swirling, teeth gently sliding over Matthew's shaft. Matthew let out a noise and could feel Alfred smile as he continued to move his lips over Matthew. "Ah-Alfred." He gasped. But Alfred had moved away, leaving Matthew wanting more.

Hastily the Canadian brought his lips beck to Alfred's. He shuddered as the other worked his hands across Matthew's body. That was then Matthew flipped him over, smiling darkly as he brought his face down Alfred's body, returning the favor. He relished in how Alfred gasped, smirking at the noised which he was eliciting from the American.

"Ma-Mattie! Ahhh…" Matthew moved away, bringing his body back against Alfred's and thrusting himself into the other man. Alfred gasped, a cry escaping from his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. Matthew kissed him hungrily, gasping himself as Alfred's body shook. He moved in again, and the other man let out a strangled noise, squeezing his legs against Matthew's sides. Matthew smirked, and did it again. Alfred began to make pleasant noises as he moved against Matthew's body. Their breathing was hard as they pulled apart, Alfred smiled up at Matthew letting out a long breath. "I fucking love you." He chuckled. Matthew smiled, his eyes softening.

"I love you too."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew and pulled him down on the bed beside him.

"You tired?" He asked, a hint of darkness to his voice.

"Not at all."

"Good." Alfred grinned, pressing his lips against Matthew's once more as he rolled on top of him. "Because it's your turn, and I've only just begun. I've waited far too long to let it be over that quickly." Matthew glanced over at the clock. He had gotten to Alfred's house around 4:50. They had probably started this all at six. It was now eight. Time had seemed to pass much quicker. Two hours…

"Wait, what?" Matthew's indigo eyes widened as he stared up at Alfred.

"You heard me love." Alfred smirked, bringing his lips back down on Matthew's. Matthew couldn't protest like this, he moved his lips away.

"What about your mother?"

"She doesn't usually come home until later."

"Okay…" Matthew allowed himself to be kissed again, giving into the sweet taste of Alfred's lips. The American then began to move again, getting back into the hungry flow they had going before his fingertips dancing like flames across Matthew's skin. "Ah- Alfred!" He began. The American looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

Matthew slid his fingers into Alfred's hair.

"This is really happening." He kept his eyes locked with the American's watching as the other's eyes lit with amusement.

"Yes."

"It's not just some kind of dream I am having while I am really in a coma because I got hit by that car."

"No." Alfred chuckled.

"And…You love me?"

"Yes." Alfred kissed him gently with a smile.

"You…_have_ loved me for a long time."

"Yes."

Matthew smiled and wrapped his arms around Alfred. Finally. After years of loving Alfred, finally.

* * *

I cant….believe I actually wrote that….0_- Wow… Sorry it's so long. i have been busy, and wanted this done by tonight! so was it alright? Haha should I continue writing this 10 reviews, 10 different people, and I'll keep it going!


End file.
